undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Surviving, Not Living/Issue 6
This is Issue 6 of Surviving, Not Living, titled Regroup. ''This is also the last issues in '''Volume 1'. Issue 6: An axe-weilding Bobby ran down the deserted road, past the old car that they had visited earlier that day and straight ahead to the lingering few infected who hadn’t go a chance to chase the members of his group. He swung his axe in a circle, knocking two infected’s head flying. The third infected grabbed his back, but Bobby quickly retaliated with an elbow to the stomach and a bullet through the brain. Once he had cleared the infected, Bobby stopped and looked around. Wet, muddy nike footprints left a trail leading down the road in the opposite direction to where Bobby had came from. To the left, tall grass lay bent on the floor where someone had run through it. Eventually, he decided on going through the tall grass, secretly hoping that Amelia had gone this way and that he could save her first. Bobby swung his axe around in circles has he ran through the tall grass, keeping visibility levels high and number of infected levels low. He stopped in his tracks as he saw something on the horizon. Bobby squinted his eyes, trying to see what it was. It was a vehicle... an RV... and the infected were surrounding it. His heart dropped as he realised the person inside it was in grave danger and started to run again. From inside of the RV, Amelia walked into the pitch black bedroom in the back of the vehicle and fumbled along the wall for the light switch. A terrible smell came into contact with her nose, making it twitch. Amelia gagged when she found the light switch and realised where the aroma was coming from. Laying on the bed were the decayed corpses of an old couple, each with a bullet hole mark on their temples. Their bodies were fresh and not completely rotted, tthey must have survived the initial apocalypse but killed themselves to stop them from dying from old age and coming back as an infected. Amelia gagged again, but this time she couldn’t hold it in and threw up in the corner of the room. “Scramble, you mothafuckas.” A voice came from outside as Amelia wiped her mouth with a petal handkerchief that she saw resting on the side table. She walked over to the window and looked through the blinds, pushing them apart from each other. It was Bobby. Oh, funny, passionate, loving Bobby. Thank god she had him for a brother. Amelia frantically looked for an exit around the RV, or at least a way Bobby could climb in, when her eyes met a sunroof. She grabbed the dining chair and stood on it, sliding the sunroof across. Amelia hopped up through it, onto the roof. “Nice to see you!” Bobby called as his axe collided with the skull of an infected. Amelia grabbed her pistol out of its holder and began to fire at the infected creeping up behind. “Nice shot!” “It only took twenty years to master it.” Amelia winked as she gribbed her gun with two hands and took out three more infected. “Where’s Sarah?!” Bobby called as he took hold of Amelia’s shotgun and took two infected down at once. “I don’t know. She went that way.” She pointed along the high road. “You’ve gotta jump!” He shouted. “There’s too many to take out.” “Watch this.” Amelia said as she smirked. She sprinted to the side of the vehicle and jumped, front-flipping over the claws of the infected. Bobby steadied her as she landed, her red converse landing on top of his blue ones. “Where the hell did you learn that?” Bobby asked as they ran back across the tall grass field. “You’re looking at the girl who got second place at the under sixteen gymnastics nationals.” Amelia gloated. “Only second place.” He laughed as he raised the shotgun and shot an infected in in the chest. “Ugh, suck my dick, Bobby.” She joked as she threw one of her knives into the infected. “Let’s just find Sarah.” Bobby shook his head as he retreived the knife from the infected’s skull. “You better return that, later.” Amelia told him as the two reached the main road. “And not a scratch on it.” The two ran down the main road with the herd of infected still following them. “Ugh.” Bobby sighed. “These geeks don’t know when to give up.” Two gunshots could be heard coming from the forest. Amelia and Bobby’s eyes met before they turned and followed the sound into the forest. In front of his half-sister and hacking away at the trees with his axe, Bobby grabbed Amelia’s hand as the two ran. Sarah appeared with her back pressed against two trees, as five infected surrounded her. She turned around and tried to squeeze through the two trees but the gap was too small. Sarah looked to her left - an infected. Sarah looked to her right - an infected. Preparing for her death, Sarah closed her eyes as one of the infected pounced on top of her. But, some sort of liquid made splashed on her face and made her jump. Opening her eyes, she saw the infected fall to the ground and Amelia appeared behind it, gun raised. Next to her, Bobby swung his axe at two infected and their heads smashed together, before falling to the floor. Amelia withdrew a knife from her sleeve and stabbed the penultimate infected in the head. “Duck!” Bobby instructed. Sarah dropped to the floor as Bobby shot a bullet between the bark of the two trees, picking off the final walkers. Amelia sighed deeply at the silence of the groan-free forest, “That was one long day.” “Come on, let’s go find the siphoning gear that I dropped.” Bobby instructed. “We’ve got an hour or so left of sunlight. That should be enough time.” He swung his arm around Amelia and they walked back the way they came. Sarah picked her gun up from the floor and quickly ran after the two. End of Issue 6 Previous/Next Issues Previous: Issue 5 - Split Next: Issue 7 - The First Time Category:Surviving, Not Living Category:Surviving, Not Living Issues Category:Issues